1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a main tripod for supporting equipment and, more particularly, to a tripod handle for storing an auxiliary tripod for individual use separate from the main tripod, or for holding the auxiliary tripod for joint use with the main tripod.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a tripod to hold photographic equipment, such as a camera or binoculars, in a steady position. A non-moving camera is essential for taking a clear, well-defined picture. The tripod comes in a variety of sizes, one of which is miniature and known in the trade as a minipod or a table-top tripod. Virtually all tripods have a set of legs that are movable between a closed or collapsed position in which the legs are adjacent one another for convenient storage and handling, and an open or deployed position in which the legs are spread apart and splayed to form a stable, non-moving support.
A photographer typically carries a host of equipment and accessories to deal with the vagaries of picture taking. Such accessories may include full size and miniature tripods, the latter being easily misplaced due to their small size. Camera bags and clothing pockets are available for holding small accessories, but have proven to be unsatisfactory in practice.
One object of this invention is to store a minipod within a full size tripod or analogous camera support for convenient handling and access.
Another object of this invention is to resist misplacing and loss of the minipod.
Still another object of this invention is to increase the versatility of the full size tripod by using it together with the minipod.
In keeping with these objects, and others which will become apparent below, one feature of this invention resides, briefly stated, in a camera support arrangement comprising a main support, such as a main or full size tripod, for supporting equipment to be adjustably positioned by a movable handle, and an auxiliary support, such as an auxiliary or miniature tripod having an auxiliary leg assembly with a plurality of legs movable between a closed position in which the legs are adjacent one another, and an open position in which the legs are spread apart.
In accordance with this feature of this invention, the handle is formed with a hollow interior, and the auxiliary tripod is at least partly received in, and removable from, the interior of the handle in either position of the auxiliary leg assembly. The auxiliary tripod is thus conveniently stored and jointly handled with the main tripod, and is readily accessible. The risk of not bringing, or forgetting to bring, the auxiliary tripod to a photographic site is minimized because the auxiliary tripod automatically is carried with and by the main tripod. The risk of loss of the auxiliary tripod is reduced because it has an assigned place.
Another feature of this invention relates to increasing the versatility of the main tripod. Typically, the main tripod has a central column extending along a vertical column axis, and the handle is operative for moving a piece of equipment supported on a head or platform of the tripod with two, or sometimes three, freedoms of movement relative to the column axis. A first freedom of movement is in either circumferential direction about the column axis in a generally horizontal plane. A second freedom of movement is in either circumferential direction about a horizontal tilt axis perpendicular to the column axis. A separate plate can position the equipment from horizontal to a vertical position to provide a third freedom of movement.
Typically, the auxiliary tripod has a head or platform which is mounted for swiveling movement with a ball and socket joint and represents another freedom of movement available for use. To employ this additionally available freedom of movement, this invention proposes positioning the head of the auxiliary tripod outside of the handle so that a camera can be mounted thereon even when the auxiliary tripod is mounted within the handle. Advantageously, the handle, which extends along a handle axis, is moved so that the handle axis is vertical and parallel to the column axis. In this position, a photographer can use the ball and socket joint and its available freedom of movement even though the main tripod, without the auxiliary tripod, did or may not have this additional freedom of movement available.
Versatility is further enhanced by mounting one camera on the head of the main tripod, and another camera on the head of the auxiliary tripod. Such simultaneous camera use is especially useful when using a film camera and a digital camera.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.